Tales of a Potter
by Elina Peverall
Summary: Imagine a Harry Potter with a different life experience. What if DesTiny had different plans for the young Potter? (Different plot ideas each chapter)
1. The Reaper

**_The Reaper_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inspired by the fan fiction story Harry Potter and the Boy who Lived by The Santi. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J. K. Rowling and The Santi for the inspiration to write this this story._**

 ** _AN: Greetings on this fine day! While I've recently began writing fanfics, I'm well aware of the challenges when writing two fanfics at the same time. No, I will not abandon my story Tainted Loyalties. However, this is only a story starter. This story will most likely be put on hold because the plot only came to me recently when I have many other story ideas I've been dying to write. The only reason why I'm writing this now is because I find I write stories better when the plot idea is still fresh._**

 ** _If you have not read Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived by Santi I suggest you check it out! This story was inspired her's and the idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy!_**

With a wave of his wand the group surrounding him fell to their knees. Each one of them lifeless husks, it was as if a dementor was unleashed upon them.

With only a quick glance he hid his wand and apparated.

"You're late." Elain Rosier hissed.

He ignored her continuing his steady walk towards his intended destination.

Many death eaters eyes widened when recognizing him. Each one of them cowering in fear. Elain sighed in exclamation and continued to follow him. She was barely catching up to his long strides.

The door to the hall open Voldemort looking up from his silent brooding on his throne. The chamber was silent, many of the death eaters observed silently, some leaving the room. His piercing gaze looked at him and immediately he felt his presence in his mind. He slowly kneeled and dropped his shield.

"I trust the assignment was complete?" Voldemort asked.

He knew the man already had his answer from his legilamency but he still answered.

"Yes." He looked up "master."

The dark lord nodded silently and dismissing the death eaters from the room, including Elain who looked at him with questioning. The doors slammed shut, he felt the power of his master's ward being cast to seal it shut.

"You've done well." The man motioned for him to stand, he respectively did as requested. The dark lord took long pace steps around him. He stood still his face a mask of a neutral expression.

"Your actions today have proven your loyalty. I have no doubt that teaching you was a wise choice on my part. You have my praise Hadrian."

Accepting the praise he said. "May I leave now my lord."

"Very well Hadrian."

Quickly he turned around, he knew Elain would demand answers from him sooner or later but would rather avoid her for now- "However" He paused mid step.

"What do you feel for the Potters?"

He turned around slowly, "The Potters my lord?"

His master nodded, "They mean nothing to me, our only connection is blood alone."

"And your brother?"

"My brother will never understand our cause, what little understanding we had was lost when his opinions on the matter became clear."

The dark lord nodded, satisfied with his answer and quickly he left. Barely past the wards when he was immediately confronted, "Hadrian Potter where have you been?!" Elain Rosier demanded.

He sighed, it seemed these days before every interaction with her he'd always sigh with irritation. Thinking about it, only she could talk to him this way besides the dark lord. _How degrading_ he thought, _the dark lord's Reaper had a screaming banshee for a girlfriend._

He immediately felt a sting of pain when Elain smacked him on the face. He grimaced looking down at her, she was furious. _Idiot_ he thought, _his banshee could read his mind, that cheeky Rosier and her damn legilimancy._

Another smack this time behind head, he scowled at the pain. _She really did hit hard._


	2. Godbrothers

**_Godbrothers_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits_** ** _goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to retire this._**

 **AN: I've always wondered what would happen if Barty Crouch and the LeStranges failed in attacking the Longbottom. This is the story where the Longbottom family survive and Neville is not raised by his grandmother. Harry is also not raised by the Dursley's because Alice; being Harry's godmother takes him in. In this chapter, Harry Potter is raised by the Longbottom family. Harry and Neville are also great friends and are as close as brothers.**

* * *

There was darkness all around him. Too dark for him to see anything. All his senses almost non existent, just almost. For he could hear someone, the dreaded sound a voice,

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

When the voice ended he had a feeling of dread. He knew what the woman's voice was talking about and he regretted hearing it. Unfortunately, the dreaded voice continued to speak, reappearing the prophecy again.

Not wanting to hear it any more, he tried to flee. Trying his best to escape the dark abis. But there was no way out, no where to turn to. Out of instinct, he cried out, calling for help.

* * *

"Harry wake up!"

Alice Longbottom was gently nudging him awake. Neville Longbottom her son was standing behind her, with a face of concern.

Slowly Harry stood up, "I'm awake Aunt Alice."

"Are you sure?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said softly. He didn't like thinking about the dream so changing the subject he asked, "So where's uncle?"

Neville spoke up, "Dad's at work Harry. He left early this morning."

Harry nodded, still deep in thought.

Alice was still giving him a concerned look, knowing that he wasn't alright at the moment. "There's breakfast downstairs. Clean yourself up first then come down and grab a bite."

"Ok." Harry said and standing up he walked to the washroom.

"You dreamed about the prophecy." Neville stated.

Alice long since left the room. Neville stood there near the doorway, looking at him with questioning.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like talking about it." Harry quickly said. He then closed the washroom door behind him not wanting to talk anymore.

* * *

Neville looked at the retreating form of his brother in all but blood sadly. He knew the prophecy could have been him as well but Voldemort himself decided to attack the Potters instead. He felt guilty deep down knowing that he was thankful he wasn't the chosen one.

Sighing, he too left the room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **AN: This is just a small idea I had. Ignoring the fact that Sirius could have raised Harry instead of the Longbottoms. In this story everything follows according to Harry Potter. This is actually the summer break after Harry's fifth year (after the Order of the Phoenix) when Harry is coping with the discovery of being the chosen one. With the exception of being raised by the Longbottoms and Neville being his best friend and brother, everything else is still the same. I hope you like this one! I don't know what to call this chapter so far now I'll go with godbrothers since Neville did mention their relation as such in the books.**


	3. Joanne the Seer

**Joanne the Seer**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this._**

* * *

After reading the last few pages of her book, James set it down and sighed.

"Really Joanne, just where do you get the ideas to come up with this?"

James, was sitting across from his close friend Joanne. The two were situated outside of a coffee shop, enjoying the sun at the moment.

"So you don't like it?" Joanne asked.

"Would you really expect me to like a story where I die?"

James friend laughed at his response.

"Honestly, I don't blame you. But you yourself did mention that you were fine with me writing about a book where you died."

"That may be so Joanne but that was a party and I was drunk!"

"Which Lily specifically told you not to attend."

The two friends quickly laughed at James expense. They both remembered his wife's furious expression when he returned home with the help of his friends Sirius and Remus.

"Ms. Rowling here's your coffee." A waiter interrupted with her drink.

"Thank you." Joanne replied.

"So, J K Rowling. The British Novelist! Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"If you don't like it I won't send it to a publisher. It is about your son Harry and he's barely a year old."

"It's fine Joanne. It's just hard to believe you'd think us Mauraders, Lily and the rest of our friends would be witches and wizards."

"I don't know James. The idea just came to me."

He laughed nervously, "Are you sure your not a seer like in those books of yours."

"Why would you say that?"

James was about to wave off the remark when thankfully someone else appeared to greet them.

"James, Remus and Sirius were wondering where you've been. Oh, Joanne it's good to see you again!"

Lily his wife was in front of them, she was carrying their son Harry while holding a shopping bag.

"It's good to see you and Harry too. How are things going so far?"

"Oh it's fine. James told me you were planning on publishing a story."

"Yeah. That's actually why I wanted to meet him here so he could read a bit of it himself."

"That's great. Is it about the one with magic?"

Joanne nodded checking her watch. "It is. But I have to get going soon. I'll see you guys later."

Lily hugged her friend, "Alright. Good luck on your story!"

The three friends quickly parted ways. One rushing to her next destination while the couple quickly headed for an abandoned alley.

"I had a feeling Joanne somehow had magic in her." James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily his wife asked.

"Well how else could he make such an accurate story on our world. Although a lot of things in the story she wrote do worry me."

Lily noticed James stoped walking. "I imagine that's what would have happened if we didn't hide in the muggle world and meet Joanne."

"James Potter will you stop saying that."

He looked up, his wife was completely clueless on what he was talking about.

"It's fine I'll explain later."

She nodded and taking his arm Harry and her apperated with James to Godric's Hollow. Unaware, that their friend Joanne Rowing wrote a story on what were to happen if the couple didn't hide in the muggle world but stayed in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry to tell you guys this but that story was actually written last minute. I wasn't even planning on writing it in the first place. It started off with me wondering what J K Rowling's first name is (which is Joanne). Then I had this crazy idea on what would happen if Rowling and her characters talked face to face. Hence, this story was written.**

 ** _Joanne the Seer_ is about Rowling who has not yet published any of the Harry Potter books. She is currently planning on sending the first book to a publisher but decided to consult James on it first (since it's about James son).**

 **James Potter, secretly an auror wizard who with his wife Lily befriended Joanne when they went hiding in the muggle world (they didn't hide in Godric's Hollow during the war). Although, in this story; Joanne is unaware of James, Lily and many of their friends having magic and was just writing a story of them (which coincidentally was very accurate on the wizarding world).**

 **That's why James concluded that Joanne must be magical in some way (possibly descendent from a squib) and joked about her even being a seer.**

 **In this story I decided to change the plot so I'll let you readers decide if the wizarding world is still at war and if not who defeated Voldemort. Since the Potters are alive and their friends are too (meaning the Order of the Phoenix) the war is probably over by now.**

 **So, what do you think of this story?**

 **What will Harry be like being raised by his parents?**

 **(Just so you know: I don't know much about this publishing stuff so if it's not realistic I'm sorry. It was meant to be light hearted on how characters of J K Rowling would interact with the author herself.)**


	4. Chocolate

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J. K. for inspiring me to write this story.**_

 _ **AN: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes/ grammar. I hope you enjoy. If you guys like it a lot I might make a part 2 since I enjoyed writing this chapter**_

 **Description: What if Ron was not the first person that Harry met in the train ride to Hogwarts. What if a half blood like himself met him before Ron even entered Harry's compartment.**

* * *

"May I sit here, the other compartments are full."

Harry turned around startled, only to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. ' _Like the colour of dark chocolate,'_ he silently thought. Strangely enough, the eyes of the stranger before him were the same shade as the first and only chocolate bar the Dursly's allowed him to have. Of course if uncle Vernon had a choice, he'd never give his nephew the chocolate bar in the first place. He was only lucky to at least have a taste when Dudley being well, himself was absolutely horrified by the taste and demanded aunt Petunia buy him several milk chocolate bars instead. To make his point clear he quite forcefully made Harry eat the bar, making an excuse for him to grab more. And being shoved a chocolate bar into his mouth; Harry was forced to eat it. That moment was the first time he tasted chocolate.

A small smile slowly appeared upon Harry's face. It was a fond memory that he was so deep in thought, nearly forgetting that there was still someone in front of him waiting for him to answer.

"Um, excuse me."

"Oh!" Harry startled and slightly embarrassed quickly stood up, running his right hand through his hair.

He looked down trying to conceal his blush of embarrassment, "I'm sorry I was deep in thought."

The girl in front of him laughed, "I can see that. So may I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course." He silently offered his arm out to help her with her trunk.

With the two of them holding her trunk, they were able to drag it inside at a much faster rate than if Harry did it on his own.

"Thanks for the help." She nodded gratefully.

"No problem." he offered a smile looking up once again.

In front of him the girl sat on the seat across from him, she had dark brown locks slightly past her shoulders and already wearing her school robes. ' _She must be a first year like me,'_ he thought. After all, she was wearing the same robes he recalled were the ones he had in his trunk and she looked about the same age. Or perhaps he was wrong,

"Are you a first year?" He blurted out.

He silently cursed himself for her briefly startled expression on her face. She seemed quite content with the silence in their compartment.

"Yes I am. And you?" She looked at him, her dark brown eyes meeting his emerald green.

"Yeah." Harry replied slowly looking away from her, his eyes directed at the window to his right. The landscape changed from the many buildings of London to the many farmlands wherever they may be. _Clearly they weren't in London anymore._

"So, what house would you like to be in?"

He quickly diverted his attention from the window confused, "What do you mean house.?"

She looked at him curiously, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Are you a mugleborn?"

"Pardon?"

"A muggleborn is a person who has magic, being a witch or a wizard. Also, their parents do no not have magic, being muggles. Typically due to the statue of secrecy it's quite obvious who's a muggleborn if they don't know about the magical world in the first place."

Harry looked at her trying to take in as much information as possible. He silently recalled Hagrid mentioning it at one point, or perhaps he heard someone else mentioning it in Diagon Alley? Maybe in the Leaky Cauldron?

"I don't think I am. But I didn't know about magic till I turned eleven. According to Hagrid, my parents were magical."

"Who's Hagrid?"

"Oh right,-" He suddenly realized that not everybody might know of him. "-He works as a gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys in Hogwarts."

Suddenly her dark eyes lit up with recognition, "Ah I see, you mean the half-giant. My father went to Hogwarts you see, he's told me about the man a few times."

"Half-giant, well I guess it made sense. After all, he's the tallest man I've seen so far."

To be honest with himself, he never thought much about why the man was so tall. When he first saw Hagrid, he did wonder more then once. But those thoughts quickly left his mind with the sudden revelation of his parents death, magic is real, being the Boy-Who-Lived and the evil dark lord Voldemort.

"So this Hagrid must have told you about Hogwarts."

"Yeah, he also told me about my parents. He knew them back when they were in Hogwarts."

She lifted a single eyebrow clarifying, "Were. Were magical?"

Harry suddenly realized what he said previously, the lines _were magical_. Looking down he replied slowly, sadness creeping into his voice. Since it was only a few days since Hagrid told him his parents were murdered by Voldemort.

"My parents were killed so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle's family. From your understanding I guess they're also muggles since they don't have magic."

"Ah, I'm sorry." She nodded her head sadly. Her brown eyes displaying guilt for asking such a question.

Very slowly she looked at him directly in the eyes her dark brown eyes shining, "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry about tha-"

 _thud thud_

They both looked towards the doors of their compartment, suddenly startled as a new person entered the room. He was a first year like them it seemed. Harry suspected he was taller than himself. The boy had a pair of blue eyes and bright red hair. He wore what appeared to be a not so new uniform and had a little bit of dirt on his nose. _Bright red hair, he must be the Weasleys he met on the platform. Ronald Weasley?_

Ron was leaning on one the side doors of their compartment entrance, behind him he was holding an old and battered trunk.

Timidly he popped his head into the compartment, "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else was full."

Harry being taught his manners by the Durslys quickly replied, "Not at all,-" He then looked at his other companion in front of him, "-That is, if...…" He trailed off, silently cursing himself as he didn't know her name. In fact, if he recalled correctly they never made any introductions.

"I'm Tracy. Tracy Davies."

"Oh! I'm Harry. Harry Po-"

"Yes I know. You're Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened in shock upon hearing Tracy.

Harry however was surprised, "How do you know my name?"

Tracy stood up slowly, giving him a mysterious smile. "Well, your trunk carries the initials H and P,-" she gestured towards his trunk that did have those two letters, it was after all brand new, "You have messy black hair which according to my father is a common trait amongst the Potter family and you were raised in the muggle world, which explains why the magical world hasn't heard of you since well...… That event."

Then, Tracy grabbed her trunk and dragged it out of the compartment, her action waking Harry up from his confused stupor. He was about to stand up when she turned around, her piercing dark brown eyes on him, "Also, when you first let me into the compartment you were ruffling your hair which allowed me to clearly see your lightning bolt scar. The other small things I noticed were just small evidence that proved my theory right."

Finally saying her last words at the moment, Tracy quickly dragged her trunk out of the compartment and left,

"Tracy wait!" Harry yelled. He wasn't sure why he even cared but he couldn't help himself. _Just who was she?_

Once Harry was outside the compartment he saw Tracy a few meters away and between them were several other students wandering the hallway and blocking Harry from reaching her. He groaned in frustration and out of habit ruffled his hair.

"Bye Harry! I'll see you in Hogwarts." Harry heard Tracy yell, followed the slamming of a door.

He looked up and as expected Tracy was gone from the corridor, no where to be seen. _She must have entered another compartment._

He sighed in frustration and entered back into their compartment.

"So, do you really have that scar?"

Harry sighed and looked at Ron. He complied and lifted his bangs, showing the angry lightning shaped scar on his forehead."

"Wicked!"

Harry snorted amused at Ron's reaction. Ron was about to say something when their door was knocked once again. For a moment, Harry thought it might be the girl... Tracy. But when he turned it was a much older women pulling a cart filled what appeared to be snacks.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" The women asked.

Ron looked at the food with longing and nodded sadly. He lifted up a wrapped sandwich and showed it to her, "No thanks, I'm all set."

Meanwhile, Harry looked between Ron and the trolly filled with treats. _Well I could use for some food right about now._

He took out a handful of several galleons out of his pocket, "We'll take a lot!"

"Wow!" Once again Ron's eyes widened amazed at the amount of money Harry had in his pockets alone.

* * *

"Hey careful I'm saving them." Harry quickly took away the chocolate frog and several other chocolates that Ron was planning on swallowing whole.

"Why? it doesn't look like you're planning on eating them anytime soon."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm saving them for someone when we arrive at Hogwarts."

Ron looked at him confused, "The strange Davies girl right, from what I remember you barely knew her."

Harry sighed, _perhaps Ron was right. He didn't no her at all and only knew her name just when he left their compartment._ Harry frowned slightly, recalling when he first met her. _She seemed really nice and I enjoyed talking to her,_ he reasoned...…..

 _Hmmm...… Tracy Davies._

* * *

"Davies, Tracy"

"Half-blood, the headmistress is calling you." Draco Malfoy whispered in her ear menacingly.

Tracy ignored them, although she never got a chance to meet her muggleborn mother before she died in the war, she would never let that degrading tittle push her down.

Daphne put her arm around her shoulder, "Don't listen to Malfoy. Tracy, you're a great witch. It doesn't matter how pure your blood is because knowing you, you're ten times better then him."

Tracy nodded thankful for Daphne's complement.

"Thanks Daph."

Taking a deep breath Tracy took a step forward out of the crowd and sat on the stool. Just before the hat was placed over her head she saw her brother Roger Davies sitting in the Ravenclaw table. The quidditch captain smiled at her.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Tracy's eyes widened in shock. No it can't be, she was meant to be with her brother Roger. She looked over at the polite applaud of the silver and green table, the Slytherin table. just when she was about to take her seat she looked up and met the familiar emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. He stood waiting in line with the other first years. He now looked at her warily no longer smiling as he did moments ago in the train. Suddenly, his what appeared to be friend Ron whispered into his ears. What ever Weasley must have said made Harry turn away, practically annoying her.

 _Oh well_ , Tracy thought. After all, why should he care? He just met her today on the train.


End file.
